


I'll Forever Love What We Could've Been

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: A goodbye letter from Alison to Charlotte.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set just before Charlotte's funeral.

_Dear Charlotte,_

 

_The sun didn’t come up today; it’s been raining since dawn. Isn’t it like that almost every funeral? I guess so. And I know it‘s silly but I like to think that, in those days, the skies suffer from sympathy pains._

_By the way, I’ll try and not think too much while I’m writing this because, well, what I’m feeling right now is not sympathetic and it hurts way more if I think about it._

_Pretty much all I would like to say to you is: I wish I was a little bit older. I wish I hadn’t cried when you were five, that way you wouldn’t have thought that you had to give me a bath to make me feel better._

_The guilt still eats away at me, sis, although I know very much that the one who actually killed you is the one I used to call my father. If it hadn’t been for the bath incident, it would have been for something else, that’s the scary part._

_The good thing is that he’s never coming back into my life; there’s nothing that links me to him anymore except for the blood that I wish it wasn’t in my veins._

_But, honestly, there isn’t enough strength in me to hate him, or even to send out a search party after him so he could, eventually and finally, know what it feels like to be locked up. I’m so weak right now. And I’m ashamed of it._

_I currently use the strength and the sanity that I have left only to imagine what our lives would’ve been like if we had been born in a normal family; a non-self-destructive one._

_We would’ve shared a room and played house together; I would’ve followed you around and driven you insane, but in the best of ways; you would’ve helped me with my homework; I would’ve helped you sneak around to meet with boys; you would’ve told me everything about your magical first kiss; I, years later, would’ve told you everything about mine and you would’ve given me advices._

_God, it would’ve been perfect!_

_Now, Charlie, don’t get me wrong; I did love you back when I didn’t know who you really were and I did learn to love you after everything that’s happened, but… I simply cannot help but think that I could’ve loved you endlessly more if life had been just a little bit fairer._

_Lastly, I want to say that I do hope to be with you again someday, but until then I’ll be right here, loving what we could’ve been with every piece of me._

_Wholeheartedly,_

_your little sister, Ali._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I honestly can't stand those people who invalidate the fact that Kenneth got Charlotte sick. How on Earth can they deliberately think that a family abandoning a perfectly healthy trans child in a mental institution has no bad consequences whatsoever? It simply infuriates me.


End file.
